Ideas for New Stories
by Nileywriter101
Summary: Please read the details on the inside.
1. Chapter 1

So I know I'm not going to be updating in July since I'm going to French Camp, I have decided that I want to have a contest type thing while I'm away! This week is packing week so I have had some free time.

So here is what I have done.

* * *

><p>I have 4 possible story idea.<p>

I made the 1st chapter of **each **story idea.

You guys get two votes.

Vote for your favorite 2 out of the 4 and it will be the ones I will be posting in August when I get back Along with my other two stories The Missing Puzzle Piece and The Royal Pain in my Heart!

You vote for your favorites by reviewing on your favorite two **Or** commenting on this one with the titles of your favorite two.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoy reading them.<p>

Voting ends August 12th!


	2. Voiceless

**Voiceless**

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

I'm sitting in bed doing basically nothing. All I want is for the stupid machine next to me to stop beeping! They think I'm crazy. Maybe but it would be from that stupid machine beeping. I know that I can't talk anymore, but that is no reason to treat me like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's memories<strong>

**Miley's POV**

My friends and I were coming home one night from a school dance.

"Hey Mandy! Why don't we go and take a shortcut home. I'm 5 minutes past my curfew." Mandy nods and we go down the ally.

Suddenly someone comes out of the shadows come and kills Mandy. I scream so loud that my throat

"You run home and tell no one about this! Get it! I will come kill you." He yells with authority.

I immediately rushed home and I have never spoke since.

* * *

><p><strong>Nick's POV<strong>

I get out of my car and I see the sign for the hospital. This is one of my favorite things to do with my free time. I volunteer with the hospital once week. Usually I go to visit people who rarely get visitors or I serve people lunches and suppers.

"Hey Nick! You're back already? Weren't you here two days ago?" A nurse asks.

"Yeah. I'm off school for the next 2 weeks. It's spring break. Anyone in particular that you want me to see today?" I ask.

"Umm yes. There is a girl in the room at the end of this hall who hasn't got her lunch yet, can you bring it to her?" The nurse asks me.

"Sure." I say as I grab her plate of food.

I knock on the door And then I enter after hearing no reply.

"Here is your lunch." I say as I feel a huge smile forming on my face.

She is a really pretty girl and she looks healthy to me, but I know from past experience that people might look healthy even if they are not. I look at her and see she is emotionless.

"Come on. Why don't you eat something?" I ask.

She doesn't even react. I really care about this girl. I don't know why really but something about her makes me feel like I should help her. I open her bag of utensils and I get the fork. I put the fork in the potatoes and I do what I do to my baby brother.

"Here comes the airplane!" I say.

She gives a little smile. I try to get it into her mouth but she doesn't open up.

"Please open up. The plane is ready to land." I tell her.

She opens her mouth a slight bit. It was just enough to get the fork in.

"There you go. Here comes another one." I tell her as she opens her mouth a bit more.

After about a half an hour, I finish giving her some of her lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

How old does this guy think I am? 3? I do have to admit that the airplane trick was kind of funny. I have never seen this nurse before. He seems really young, like he's my age. I usually don't eat because they just put the plate down and leave. I don't usually get to see new people so this guy is nice and he does look pretty cute, especially when he smiles. I like his curly brown hair and his deep dark eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Nick's POV<strong>

"So what is your name?" I ask her.

She goes back to her emotionless look. She put her finger on the table and starts to draw out something.

"Her name is Miley! And she should be able to tell you that!" A women comes in and says.

I see her face go from emotionless to unhappy in two seconds flat.

"No, I want her to tell me or show me what her name is." I tell her.

"Your a Doctor! Aren't you suppose to know her records and stuff?" A man who I'd assume is her Dad asks.

"Sir, I'm not a Doctor. I'm a volunteer who tries to help patients feel better." I tell them.

"Well you get out. We have to give our daughter a straight talking to." Her Mom says.

I wave goodbye and I leave.

"Nick, did it take you that long to drop her food off?" A nurse asks.

"No. I fed it to her. She seemed to crack a smile when I did that." I tell her.

"So wait, you got mouthless Miley to eat! Nurse MacDonald, Nurse Rendall come here quick." She says sounding shocked as she calls her colleges over.

They all come over.

"What happened?" They ask.

"Nick got mouthless Miley to eat something." She says.

The other nurses looked shocked.

"Wow. Now that is not something you hear that often." One says.

"Ok then. I'm going to see a few more people." I tell them as I leave them to their amazement.

After a bunch of visits, quiet time comes along. I know that that's my cue to leave. I couldn't help but take a peek in her window. It looked like her parents weren't very fond of her and they yell loudly at her. I see them leave and I manage to slip in. I go in and see that she is terrified.

"What's wrong?" I ask her as I give her a slight hug.

She pulls me in tighter and then lets go. She looks at me like she was terrified of something.

"Are you ok? Do you want me to call a nurse?" I ask.

She shakes her violently. Ok that must mean definitely no. I decided to sit with her for a few hours until she closed her eyes and fell asleep. I leave the room quietly and head out to my car.


	3. Save Me

Save Me

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

I am sitting in what I like to call Hell.

**H** is for hospital,

**E** is for every minute of every day.

**L** is long and

**L** is for likely going to die here.

My name is Miley and I'm slowly but surely dying. I'm suffering from an extremely rare kidney disorder. I have been on a stupid machine for at least 2 years of my life. In about 2 months, I'll be going on year 3. I hate just laying here like a vegetable. My mom comes in to see me every afternoon with my new homework package thinking that one day I might be able to get out of here and live a normal life.

* * *

><p><strong>Nick's POV<strong>

"Nicholas! Are you up?" Mom asks.

"Mom! I'm not going to school today! No way! Do you not remember what today is the day of." I yell at her as tears fall down my face.

"He was my son Nick, how do you think I could forget. I loved Kevin just as much as you did. He was very much loved, but it's been 2 years Nick, get the hell over it. There are tons of people who lost someone but they move on with their lives. They don't stay back in the past. They remember all the happy memories of life and forget the sad. You know Kevin would want you to live life to the fullest and not dwell on the past." Dad says.

"Screw off Dad! Joe and I were closer to Kevin than you 2 combined! You guys weren't the ones who would spend every waking hour other than school with him! We were the one who comforted him when he was getting worse. We were the only two people who were there when he died. He was lucky to see you once a month." I state with pure anger.

"Nicholas! You are not the only one in pain! I miss my oldest boy so much." Dad states.

"Dad! You don't even understand how much I miss him." I yell as I slam Joe's door and rush into his arms.

"Slam that door one more time and I will..." Dad starts.

"Or you'll what Dad! Torture me? Take things away from me? Fine! Do it! I don't give two fucks! Everything you can take from me I brought with my own money and I own! You take it from me and I will call the cops and arrest you for stealing!" I tell him.

I hear Dad go down the hall.

"Joe, I can't go to school today. I miss Kevy! I want him to be here." I tell Joe as I cry into his shoulder.

Joe rubs my back.

"I miss him too Nick." Joe says.

"He was the one to teach me everything I know on Baseball, On girls and, On all life goals. He taught me a very valuable lesson. he was the one who always said "Never let someone or something get in the way of what you want. You have to fight and strive for everything." Joe reminds me.

"I wish I could help someone in the same boat as him." I state.

"Yeah, but not too many people around here have problems with their kidneys." Joe says.

Kevin died with a kidney disorder but also he had a late developing heart issue. Joe puts on a couple of home videos and we sit together. I get a text message and I decide to ignore it for a little bit. After watching a few home videos, I go to the church. I sit in one of the pews and start to think. Why God? Why did you take Kevin so early? He didn't deserve to die. I light a candle and I look into to it. Suddenly I hear the church doors open quietly. I see a women sit in the back pew. I blow out my candle and I leave. I pass by the school and see the football team practicing. I know I should be practicing, but I can't since I didn't go to school today. I love sports that's probably one of the things that has helped me through this. I walk by the football field when someone sees me.

"Hey Nick, why aren't you at practice? And why weren't you at school today?" One of the players asks.

"I just wasn't feeling well that's all." I state

"You have to get better soon. We play against the poor school tomorrow." One yells.

I just give a nod as I keep walking. I go to what we call "Rich"mound high. Note that the word rich is in it. You have to be rich in order to go there and you have to be good at sports in order to even tryout for their sports teams. I bend over to tie my shoe when look up and see a paper sign. I stop to read what it says.

"Wanted a Kidney Donor. If you are willing to donate, please take this sign into the hospital. If you are considering the idea call the number below." I take a deep breath looking back at the sign.

Someone around here is suffering like Kevin. I feel an awful pit in my stomach. I rush back to the post and I take the sign. I walk even slower. I walk straight past Mom and into Joe's room.

"Hey Nick, what do you got there?" He asks.

I hand him the poster.

"Nick, you realize that they don't give you money to give your kidney, they only give you money when you donate..." He starts.

"I know, I'm not thinking about doing it for the money. I feel like I should do it so this person doesn't have to suffer like Kevin did. If I could end this persons suffering, It would make me feel just a little bit at ease." I tell him.

"Nick, did you really think about this. Donating your kidney is a big deal. It impacts your life more than you might think." Joe reminds me.

"I know. I am just going to considerate it." I state as I leave Joe's room.

I go onto my bed and I rest my head on my pillow. Well, it wouldn't hurt to call the number. I grab my phone out of my pocket and I hesitate to dial the number.


	4. Talking to the Moon

Talking to the Moon

* * *

><p><strong>Nick's POV<strong>

I sit alone in our house near the woods. Why wouldn't we live by the woods?

I mean after the sun goes down all of us turn to werewolves and before you freak out and start yelling Team Jacob and faint! I want you to know that we are not the same type of Werewolf as Jacob. Demi, explained to us what they are described as and it's an insult to our type of werewolf. We are your sort of traditional werewolves, we can't talk when we are in wolf form, we howl at the moon, we hunt for animals to survive and we are in the wild at night. We only have a house for when we are in human form which is during the day. We can't be in there at night, it's way too risky. I go outside for a quick minute and I sit and try to relax with a good book.

"Nick! Can you go to the store and get some steaks?" Mom asks.

"Ehhh! Mom, we are able to hunt tonight. Why would we need to eat now!" I yell.

"Because your little brother is hungry, and second we need to eat. Sunset isn't until 9:00 tonight." Mom says.

I groan as I get my nose out of my good book. I get into my car and I start to drive to the supermarket. I could have ran there faster with all the shortcuts through the woods but Mom told me on the way out the door

"Nicholas! You drive your car! That is the only answer! That is the guaranteed way that we won't get caught. Now go get the meat!" I decided to be nice for once and follow her orders.

I find a parking spot when I see Joe waiting by the doors of the grocery store.

"Took you long enough. I went through the woods and It took you twice the time. Were you only going 10 on the highways?" Joe asks.

"No. I went the limit. Now let's go get some meat. I hope they have some good meat. I'm in the mood for a rack of ribs, what about you.?" I ask.

"If Mom didn't ask you to get steaks, I would say "Yes" in a heart beat." Joe says.

I grab a pack of steak and a rack of ribs.

"You want a drive back?" I ask Joe as I pay for the meats.

"Yeah. I would like that." He says.

* * *

><p><strong>At the house<strong>

**Nick's POV**

"Mom! I got the meat!" I yell.

"Finally!" She says with attitude.

I go back upstairs and I grab my book again. Joe and Demi come upstairs hand and hand.

"Nick, your Mom told me to tell you that it's time for supper." Demi says.

"Alright, thanks Demi. I will be right down." I tell her.

Demi is Joe's well I think the proper term is girlfriend who lives here. She has been living with us for years.

* * *

><p><strong>Joe's POV<strong>

I still can't believe I found Demi. She is my Girlfriend of about 3 years. She was quite accepting of the fact that she lives here alone at night and that we change into Werewolves. The way I met her was probably my favorite thing. My family was all in the woods at night, trying to catch some supper, when we saw Demi in the woods. She was camping in the woods since her parents kicked her out. We all came over one night with a little cloth that said. "We mean no harm."

She just looked at us and picks up the sign. We did this a bit before sunrise so she got to meet both of my forms. She was rather accepting of our disorder. Mind you she asked us about how we compare to Werewolves in that teen girl book Twilight.

"Are you guys hot Natives?" She asked.

I think that was one of my favorite questions. Soon after, she moved out of the woods and in with us. My brothers, Nick and Frankie are rather accepting to Demi which makes me happy.

"Joe! Can you pass me the plate of ribs?" Demi asks around the supper table.

"Sure sweetie." I tell her as I pass her the ribs.

She takes the cooked ones that Mom left aside for her. We don't usually eat cooked meat. If someone was looking in on us, they would see people sitting around a table eating uncooked meat with knives and forks. Mom makes us use manners. She raised us to be gentlemen.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Miley's POV<span>**

I sit in the living room with my brother Kevin eating our Tv Dinners.

"Kevin, what would Mom and Dad do if I went out for the night." I state.

He sit and shrugs.

"Still upset about Danielle?" I ask.

"Kinda. I can't believe she would just skip my wedding. Second Mom and Dad are never home, they are too busy studying that Werewolf sighting and the Werewolf murder case. They are crazy! Werewolves are merely myth and a fictional character who is meant to terrify people." Kevin says as he goes into his room.

I look over at the clock and see it's almost 9:00. I must have been distracted by the TV. I leave a note for Kevin telling him I'm going for a walk and I shouldn't be long, I go behind the house and into the woods with my trusty flashlight. I follow the path when I hear a funny noise. It's probably some drunk 15 year olds howling and having a good time. I take a wrong path and I find myself lost! My breathing starts to stagger and my heart rate starts to quicken.

"It's ok Miley. There is nothing in the woods that would hurt you." I say out loud to try to calm my nerves.

* * *

><p><strong>Nick's POV<strong>

We head into the woods. I can smell something. I start running and I find a nice lonely deer. She starts to run and I can't help but chase her. I'm not craving anything but I'm doing it for fun. I'm chasing after the deer when I hear a voice. I see Joe and the rest of the family come up behind me. They run and start to stalk the voice. I run quickly and hide. I see it's a girl from school. She is usually alone in the library with her nose in her computer. They start to be in her line of vision. She starts to scream. They go to pounce when I jump out in front of them and I growl back at them.


	5. The New Farm Hand

**The New Farm Hand**

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

I get up and see it's about 5:30.

Not bad. The rooster isn't late today. I get into my plaid shirt and work overalls and I head downstairs. I turn on the stove to start making breakfast. I crack a few of yesterday's eggs into a frying pan and I cut some slices of homemade bread. I boil the water for tea and I get back to flipping the eggs.

"Morning Miley, up early I see." Dad says.

"Not really. I'm usually up at this time milking the cows or churning the butter or feeding the animals." I tell him.

"You know that it's almost impossible for me to run this farm without you. Your Mom use to do all the cooking and cleaning and stuff." He says as I put breakfast on the table.

"Now Miley, you know that I'm getting older and there are things I can't do on the farm anymore right?" He says.

"Well yes." I say to him.

"So I decided to hire someone to help me out. He is a boy from the city. I figure the best way to teach em right is for them to know nothing about it. His Father told me that he would be sending him out sometime today."Dad says.

Oh great! The last intern didn't last too long. He quit on us the same week he got here. He called farm work "Too hard and said that we were fucking country hicks." Personally, I like the farm. It's the only place I can be totally relaxed. The town part is a bit too loud and crowded.

"Miles, can you milk the cows please." Dad asks.

"Sure Dad. I just have to do the dishes." I tell him as he goes outside.

I finished up the dishes and I go outside. I go into the cow barn to start milking the cows.

"You know Betsey, I always wondered what that thing people call school is like. They say you learn how to read and write. It is silly for a girl to dream about going to school isn't it Betsey?" I tell her.

She replies with the same answer I always get.

"MOOOOOOOOOOO!" She belts.

I get the cows milked and the chickens fed.

"Now it's time to move onto the horses." I think out loud.

I feed the horses and I start to brush out my horse's hair. Her name is Southern Belle. I raised her since she was a foal.

"Dad, I'm going to take Southern Belle for a ride. I got to train her for the horse show." I tell him.

"Alright, just make sure you fix lunch before 1." He says as I put the saddle on her.

"Hey beautiful." I say as I get on her.

We get on to the little course I built. We practice jumps and jumping over puddles of water.

"Good girl." I state as I give her a pat.

* * *

><p><strong>Nick's POV<strong>

Dad is convinced I'm going to work this summer. Fat chance on that. He told me I had a job last year but then he sent me to Florida as a vacation. I hope he is sending me to Europe this year. I start text some friends.

"Nicholas! I have been trying to get your attention for 10 minutes, get off your phone!" Dad yells.

I go down the stairs, still texting.

"Alright Nick, you are leaving today. Please tell me you packed." He says rolling his eyes.

"No. I didn't bother packing. I can buy clothes when I get there." I state.

"Oh trust me buddy, you have to pack. Where you are going, there aren't many stores. In fact I don't know if there is a mall at all." Dad says.

"Wait! No mall! Where the hell are you sending me? Fucking Alaska?" I protest.

"I can't tell you Nick. The man who is taking you in says that you can't know until you get there." Dad says.

I go upstairs and I pack a few clothes and some other stuff.

"Nick! Let's get going! You'll miss your plane." Dad yells.

"Shut up Dad! I'll be right down." I yell.

I hug my Mom goodbye before I get into the car destined for the airport to get on a plane for somewhere. I get through security and I sit on the bench with my laptop. I start watching a movie while I wait for the plane. I get on the first plane that is going to Virginia. I look at my ticket and see that it's not my last destination. I get on a plane destined for Nashville, Tennessee. What the hell is in Tennessee other then Shitty Country Music? Please tell me I'm not going to live with a bunch of country hicks. That would totally be hell. I get into the plane and see a bunch of people with cowboy hats and boots. Oh please! Tell me Dad is joking.

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

I put my horse back in the barn and I go to make lunch.

"Miley, I have to take a ride into town to get the new farm hand. Howard is driving him into the general store and I'm driving him here. I'll eat lunch at the diner, you make something for yourself. Just make sure that you feed the hogs and you can start getting supper started. Potatoes are ready in the fields and the green beans are ready. Carrots are ready and make some bread. Meat is in the icebox." He says as he grabs his coat, gives me a kiss and a hug, and leaves.

I go into the garden and start making supper.

"Hey Miles, your Dad went out, can I come in?" Lilly asks with a big smile.

"Sure as long as you help me with making supper. Dad's got a new farm hand coming in." I tell her.

"Alright. I'll start peeling the potatoes." Lily volunteers.


	6. The results!

Well I'm ending my break Early! I'm back! So now that I am back...The voting has ended and I was able to determine the winner.

* * *

><p>The Winning stories are...<p>

The New Farm Hand

and

Save Me.

**Chapter 2** of **The New Farm Hand** and **Save Me** will be posted some time today.


End file.
